Rédemption
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Sa magie repose sur la mort, la sienne sur l'amour. Rien ne les destinait à être ensemble. Et pourtant... ZeLu CHAPITRE 4 enfin en ligne!
1. La malédiction d'un mage noir

**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source : **Fairy Tail

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Zeref/Lucy Heartfilia

**Disclaimer :**Malheureusement, les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété du (génialissime) Hiro Mashima. Je ne touche aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette fiction (si ce n'est la reconnaissance de mes lecteurs).

**Notes :** Ohayo ! Voici ma première fanfiction (soyez indulgents, ne me lancez pas tout de suite les tomates s'il vous plait^^)! J'ai eu envie d'écire une fiction ayant pour personnage principal Zeref après avoir lu la fanfiction de Chlorophyll _La nuit des fées _(si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, je vous recommande vraiment de la lire, c'est une fanfic vraiment géniale) et après avoir vu pour la 1ere fois Zeref dans l'anime (coup de cœur immédiat pour ce personnage).Et Saint-Valentin oblige, j'ai eu envie de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une histoire d'amour… assez inattendue je crois (je dois être une des première à écrire sur ce couple je crois). C'est la première partie de cette fiction qui sera normallement en trois (petites) parties, j'espère publier rapidement les deux autres (mais ca va dépendre de mon travail pour l'université).

* * *

><p><strong>Rédemption :<strong>

Il était là, assis sous les branches nues d'un arbre mort. Seul, comme toujours. Tout autour de lui, la végétation était morte. Les fleurs avaient fané, les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles et le sol était jonché de cadavres d'animaux. Même le ciel était gris, empli de nuages d'orages. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, cela avait toujours été comme ça : dès qu'il arrivait quelque part, tout mourrait instantanément autours de lui. Jamais il n'avait pu contempler le bleu du ciel et le vert chatoyant des arbres plus de quelques secondes.

_Maudit, je suis maudit…_

Soudain, il entendit des grognements derrière lui. Avant même de les voir, il savait ce qui avait émit ce son. Des loups. Immenses. Noirs. Et surtout affamés. Pas à pas, ils s'avançaient, les babines retroussées, un grognement continu roulant dans leur gorge.

- Pitié, éloignez-vous !, hurla-t-il, au comble du désespoir.

Son visage ruisselant de larmes était tordu de douleur, anticipant déjà ce qui ne manquerait pas de se passer et que rien, apparemment, ne pourrait arrêter.

- Je vous en supplie, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, ne m'approchez pas...

Mais les bêtes n'en avaient cure. Elles continuaient leur progression, dardant sur lui leur regard rouge sang, impatientes de pouvoir enfin se sustenter. Il ne restait que quelques mètres entre elles et lui quand elles décidèrent de lui sauter à la gorger. Par réflexe, le jeune homme leva les bras devant son visage. Une onde noire, maléfique, frappa les loups qui retombèrent sur le sol, raides mort, à quelques pas seulement de celui qui les avaient fait temps saliver.

- Aidez-moi, souffla-t-il…

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez appréciez. D'accord, il ya pas encore de romance, mais ca va venir!^^ Normalement, pas dans le prochain chapitre mais dans le suivant. Et si vous avez aimez, une chtite revieuw, ca fait toujours plaisir.<p> 


	2. L'amour d'une constellationiste

**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :**Fairy Tail

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Zeref/Lucy Heartfilia

**Disclaimer :**Malheureusement, les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété du (génialissime) Hiro Mashima. Je ne touche aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette fiction (si ce n'est la reconnaissance de mes lecteurs).

**Notes :** Ohayo ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un revieuw sur mon chapitre précédent. Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos commentaires et de voir que vous aviez apprécié. Voilà le deuxième chapitre, centré sur Lucy cette fois. Comme pour le précédent (qui est plus un prologue qu'un chapitre en fait), je redécris (en partie) une scène de l'anime (la fin de la deuxième scène ici) pour planter le décor. Par contre, la première scène est une pure fiction de ma part (mais Belo-sensei existe réellement dans le manga. Pour ceux qui ne voient pas qui c'est, je vous renvoie au premier chapitre du tome 9). J'espère poster le chapitre 3 rapidement mais ce n'est pas assuré, je suis à l'université et j'ai pas mal de boulot qui s'accumule sur mon bureau (aaaaargh ! une avalanche de syllabi ! Au secours !). J'essaierais de le mettre en ligne début de la semaine prochaine.

Les pensées de Lucy sont en italique.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: L'amour d'une constellationiste.<strong>

_11 ans plus tôt :_

L'après-midi touchait tout doucement à sa fin et le soleil entamait sa lente descente vers l'horizon. Non loin de la ville de Magnolia, au cœur de la campagne, se dressait l'immense résidence de la famille Heartfilia. La maison était toujours emplie des rires de la mairesse des lieux, la douce Layla Heartfilia, et de sa jeune fille, Lucy. Toutes deux étaient connues pour être les personnes les plus douces et les plus serviables de la région à l'opposé du propriétaire des lieux, un homme avide et froid. Pour l'heure, pendant que sa mère s'entrainait avec Aquarius et que son père était, comme à son habitude, enfermé dans son bureau, la jeune fille étudiait la magie avec son professeur, maître Belo, dans l'un des salons du deuxième étage du manoir.

- Lucy-sama, la magie stellaire nécessite de l'amour, de la foi,…

Il fut soudain interrompu par un grand éclat de rire et une petite voix criant :

-Encore, encore, Caprico ! Plus haut !

Le vieux mage soupira. Sa jeune élève ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle s'était installée sur les genoux de Caprico qui la faisait sauter sur ses genoux et elle poussait de petits cris de joie chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en l'air. L'esprit stellaire était le compagnon de jeu préféré de la petite fille de 5 ans et avait été chargé par Layla de veiller continuellement sur sa fille. Celle-ci craignait en effet que, Lucy étant la seule héritière de l'immense conglomérat économique Heartfilia, celle-ci ne soit un jour kidnappée ou assassinée. Au fil du temps, une affection très forte s'était développée entre la fillette et la chèvre et celle-ci poussait l'esprit stellaire à exaucer tous les souhaits, même les plus invraisemblables, de l'enfant.

- Lucy-sama…

Le vieux professeur désespérait d'obtenir l'attention de Lucy plus de quelques secondes. Devant le regard triste de son maître, la petite fille arrêta son jeu un instant, et regarda son vieux professeur avec un regard empli d'étoiles et d'amour.

- Je sais, Belo-sensei, dit-elle, son doux regard noisette soudain redevenu sérieux. J'aime les esprits, je veux qu'ils soient contents. Je les protégerais toujours ! dit-elle en riant.

Le vieux professeur sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et la contemplait d'un œil à la fois attendri et fier. Cette enfant, pourtant encore si jeune, comprenait bien mieux que bien de constellationistes adultes ce qu'impliquait être un mage stellaire. Contrairement à ce que considéraient beaucoup de mages, qui asservissaient leurs esprits et considéraient qu'ils devaient accomplir leurs moindres désirs, le lien entre magicien et esprit devait être basé sur l'amour. Un amour pur, désintéressé et surtout sincère.

Emu, il se dit que si elle décidait un jour de devenir une mage et d'ouvrir les portes du monde des esprits, Lucy serait une grande constellationniste, et dépasserait même sa mère, la grande Layla Heartfilia…

* * *

><p>La jeune fille courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. D'un certain côté, c'était presque le cas. Elle s'en serait voulu toute sa vie s'il lui arrivait malheur. Ses vêtements s'emmêlaient continuellement dans les buissons de ronces et les branches, ses chaussures à talons se prenaient sans cesse dans les racines des vieux arbres et elle avait manqué à plusieurs reprises de se tordre la cheville. Pourtant, ca ne l'arrêtait pas le moins du monde. Elle irait au bout de son objectif quoiqu'il arrive. Avec un soulagement immense, la jeune fille vit se profiler la fin de la forêt. Derrière le bourdonnement sourd de l'orage qui se préparait, assombrissant le ciel qui était encore d'un bleu limpide il y avait à peine une poignée d'heure, elle entendait le grondement lointain d'une gigantesque chute d'eau.<p>

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle courrait à en perdre haleine. Ses côtes étaient tordues par la douleur et son souffle rapide et rauque montrait à quel point respirer lui était devenu pénible. Tout son être était au bord de la rupture et de l'épuisement mais pourtant elle continuait, elle refusait de s'arrêter ne fusse ce que quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

_Encore un petit effort j'y suis presque ! Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail ! Jamais je n'abandonnerais !_

Les derniers mètres, comme toujours, furent les plus pénibles. La jeune fille était épuisée et chaque foulée supplémentaire requérait un effort titanesque. Mais, pas après pas, elle se rapprochait de son but. Avec un immense soulagement, elle laissa la forêt derrière elle.

Devant elle s'étendait une immense chute d'eau qui produisait un immense grondement et aspergeait ses vêtements d'une fine pellicule humide. Elle aurait trouvé le spectacle impressionnant si toute son attention n'avait pas été fixée sur la tombe bâtie sur le promontoire s'avançant vers le mur d'eau. Et devant celle-ci…

- Loki !

Le jeune homme, surpris, se retourna en sursautant et dévisagea tristement la constellationiste qui avait été assez perspicace pour le retrouver. Il eut un sourire triste, regrettant la peine qu'il allait causer à la jeune femme. Mais sa décision était prise, il était temps d'en finir…

_Loki_, se dit Lucy lorsqu'elle vit la détermination sur le visage de son ami, _jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Je ferais tout pour que tu sois enfin heureux et que ton visage ne sois plus assombrit par le remord comme c'est le cas depuis que nous nous connaissons. Parce que je tiens à toi et ne veux que ton bonheur… Et pour cela, je suis prête à tous les sacrifices_.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Comme vous avez pu le voir, la deuxième scène s'intercale entre deux séquences de la fin de l'épisode 31, quand les Fairy Tail recherchent Loky et que Lucy comprend qu'il est à la cascade. J'avais beaucoup aimé cette scène (qui se prolonge dans l'épisode 32) dans l'anime car elle montre vraiment tout l'amour que Lucy peut manifester, à ses compagnons de guilde mais aussi aux esprits en stellaires. Et puis sa détermination était vraiment impressionnante. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Noubliez pas : un petit commentaire positif ou non (enfin, tant que la critique soit constructive), ca fait toujours plaisir.<p>

PS: je m'excuse pour mes titres de chapitre, je ne suis vraiment pas inspirée (surtout pour celui-ci).


	3. Possession

**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :**Fairy Tail

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Zeref/Lucy Heartfilia

**Disclaimer :**Malheureusement, les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété du (génialissime) Hiro Mashima. Je ne touche aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette fiction (si ce n'est la reconnaissance de mes lecteurs).

**Notes :** Ohayo ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une revieuw, ca fait toujours plaisir de les lire. Pour ceux qui aiment ma fiction, bonne nouvelle : le nombre de chapitre va passer de 3 à 5 ! Contrairement à ce que j'ai mis sur mon premier chapitre, ce n'est donc pas la fin de Rédemption. J'ai rajouté de nouveaux éléments et fait intervenir d'autres personnages qui au début ne devaient pas apparaitre (dans mon projet initial, il n'y avait que Lucy et Zeref qui étaient présent). Dans ce chapitre-ci, un seule scène qui au départ servait d'intro au chapitre suivant et permettre de planter le décors. Mais je l'ai tellement développée que le chapitre devenait trop long, raison pour laquelle je l'ai scindé en deux parties. C'est la dernière scène inspirée de l'anime, après je m'en sépare totalement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture. Par contre, en raison de mon travail pour l'université qui s'accumule (dangereusement) sur mon bureau, je vais publier un peu moins rapidement à partir de maintenant. L'écart entre chaque chapitre sera de une à deux semaines. Désolée :s

* * *

><p><span>Possession :<span>

Zeref déambulait dans la forêt avec, comme toujours, ses souvenirs pour seuls compagnons. Déjà quatre siècles qu'il n'avait plus discuté avec d'autres personnes. Il avait toujours aimé la solitude mais maintenant elle lui pesait vraiment. Bien sur, il y avait Mavis, sa compagne de toujours, mais ce n'était pas pareil, elle était coincée sur cette ile aussi et au bout de plusieurs décennies, les sujets de conversations venaient forcément à manquer. Il se languissait d'entendre le rire de quelqu'un, de le voir sourire ou être en colère. Alors qu'il était un solitaire, tous ces petits riens de la vie en étaient venus à lui manquer affreusement. Et par-dessus tout, il lui manquait, lui, l'homme autours duquel sa vie avait gravité pendant si longtemps…

- Natsu, murmurra Zeref.

Le pire était d'entendre les explosions magiques, les hurlements de rage, de dépit qui accompagnaient toujours les duels magiques. Il n'était plus seul sur l'île.

- Si près et pourtant si loin, pensa-t-il rageusement en frappant un vieux tronc d'arbre.

Car Mavis avait été formelle : sous aucun prétexte il ne devait s'approcher des mages de Fairy Tail qui passaient l'examen de rang S. Elle savait qu'un espion du conseil magique s'était infiltré dans la guilde et ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il apprenne que, contrairement à ce que l'ensemble du peuple croyait, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps était toujours en vie. Si cela s'ébruitait, elle ne pourrait plus le protéger comme elle l'avait fait par le passé et sa guilde, sa très chère guilde, serait anéantie et ses membres certainement emprisonnés. C'était le prétexte que le Conseil Magique attendait depuis si longtemps pour pouvoir dissoudre Fairy Tail et elle n'était nullement disposée à le leur donner.

Zeref ne cessait de s'interrogernau sujet de Natsu. Il ne devait plus être avec Igneel depuis quelques années puisque les dragons lui avait affirmés qu'ils quitteraient ce monde le 7 juillet de l'an 777. Mais qu'avait-il fait ensuite ? Avait-il décidé de continuer la magie ? Avait-il rejoint la guilde ? Et sinon, que faisait-il ? Toutes ces interrogations sans réponses le tourmentaient, il avait tellement besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé à l'être qui avait le plus compté pour lui et qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis tant d'années.

Un grand cri suivi du bruit sourd de deux corps tombant violement sur le sol le tira de sa mélancolie. Avec stupeur, il vit à quelques pas de lui un grand homme musclé, avec des cheveux blancs immaculés, qui enserrait dans ses bras une très belle femme portant une robe verte avec des collants et des talons aiguilles. Tous deux portaient la marque de la guilde et semblaient en mauvais état.

Sa première pensée, bizarrement, fut de se demander comment on pouvait pouvoir avoir l'idée de passer un examen de mage dans cette tenue. Parce que les talons aiguilles pour courir en forêt, ce n'était pas un idée très lumineuse… Se ressaisissant, il chercha un endroit où il pourrait se dissimuler afin de pouvoir respecter la promesse qu'il avait fait à Mavis. Malheureusement pour lui, il était au centre d'une clairière et, les deux mages commençant à se réveiller, il n'aurait jamais le temps de regagner le couvert de la forêt, distant d'une cinquantaine de mètre.

_- Kuso… Il faut à tout prix leur dissimuler qui je suis. Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir faire semblant que je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Cela devrait suffire à endormir leurs soupçons._

- Des gens ? demanda Zeref, feignant d'être étonné.

Il les vit se relever et le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Pas très observatrice, la nouvelle génération de Fairy Tail. Il avait cru qu'ils l'avaient vu quand ils avaient ouvert les yeux. Mais apparemment, ils avaient été trop absorbés dans leur querelle pour le voir. S'il avait su, il aurait pris le risque de courir jusqu'aux arbres.

- Que fais-tu ici, cria la femme. Cette île est la terre sainte de notre guilde ! Les autres mages et les gens ordinaires ne peuvent pas en fouler le sol.

Zeref se demanda fugacement qui était le maître de guilde à l'époque actuelle. Visiblement, depuis que Mavis était morte, le niveau avait pas mal baissé. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas remarqué le médaillon qu'il portait autours de son coup. Un pendentif sur lequel était ciselée une aile stylisée… La marque de Fairy Tail.

_- Tssss… décidément, les mages ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, se dit-il en retenant un petit ricanement méprisant._

- Si tu es un Homme, rugit l'homme, va-t-en ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

Le mage noir sentait le déplaisir et la colère s'accroître en lui. De quel droit osait-il s'adresser de cette manière à lui, Zeref, le plus grand mage qui ait jamais foulé cette terre ? Avec horreur, il s'aperçut qu'une fois de plus, il perdait le contrôle de sa magie. Une violente migraine lui criblait les tempes. Tout son corps l'élançait. La mort réclamait son tribu. C'était le prix pour les insensés qui avaient désirés devenir des Shinigamis, des Seigneurs de la Morts. En apprenant cette magie perdue, il était devenu immortel et la Grande Faucheuse ne pouvait plus lui ôter la vie en raison du pacte qu'ils avaient scellé. Mais, en contrepartie, elle réclamait à ceux à qui elle avait enseigné cette magie perdue d'autres vies que le Shinigami était tenu de lui offrir, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et, n'ayant plus eu de victimes humaines depuis longtemps, elle était particulièrement affamée…

_Elle ne s'arrêtera pas à ces deux-ci réalisa-t-il avec effroi. La Mort va prendre possession de mon corps et tuer tous les mages présents sur l'ile ! Trop longtemps, elle a été privée de ce qui lui était dû._

En vain, il luttait pour stopper le processus, pour diminuer la douleur, pire qu'une décharge électrique, qui s'infiltrait lentement et douloureusement dans son corps. Non… il ne voulait plus tuer, il ne voulait plus d'autres mages de Fairy Tail mourir par sa faute.

_- Mavis, Natsu,… sauvez-moi !_

Avec stupeur, les deux autres mages le voyaient se tordre de douleur et crier. Son visage, déformé par la souffrance, ruisselait maintenant de larmes.

- Fuyez, allez-vous en !, hurla Zeref alors qu'un halo noir démoniaque se formait autours de son corps. Ne restez pas là !

Mais les deux mages étaient trop abasourdis pour faire ce qu'il leur ordonnait. Evergreen comprenait pour la première fois ce que ressentaient ses adversaires lorsqu'elle les pétrifiait. Elle se dit qu'à l'avenir, elle éviterait autant que possible. Elfman, quant à lui, estima que finalement, le courage d'un Homme ne pouvait pas tout surmonter et qu'il existait des situations dans lesquelles un homme ne pouvait pas se comporter en Homme.

Zeref était anéanti. Sa volonté était confinée dans l'un des coins les plus reculés de son esprit. Il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur son corps et les deux mages n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Ils semblaient… comme paralysés. Encore une fois, il allait tuer, en ayant tout fait pou l'éviter. Encore une fois, il serait seul responsable de la mort de fées.

- A terre ! cria un jeune homme en tombant du ciel.

_- Cette voix… Non impossible ! Ca ne pouvait pas être lui !_

Juste avant que le halo noir ne les atteigne, le nouveau venu força les deux autres à s'aplatir. A temps heureusement. Il serait arrivé ne fusse-ce qu'une seconde de plus et ils seraient morts tous les trois.

Zeref ressentit graduellement le contrôle de son corps lui revenir. La Mort se retranchait dans la partie la plus sombre de son esprit en attendant une nouvelle occasion plus favorable d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

Le mage noir regarda le nouveau venu. Les larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues en délicates perles scintillantes. Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus des larmes de douleur, c'était des larmes de bonheur et joie. A la vue de cette tignasse rose toujours aussi ébouriffée, son cœur, qui avait été si longtemps envahi par les ténèbres et la peine, était baigné par une douce lumière. Enfin, il lui était revenu… Enfin il allait le délivrer. Tout allait redevenir comme avant.

- Natsu… murmura Zeref.

En entendant cet étrange homme habillé en noir l'appeler par son prénom, Natsu sursauta. Puis, la surprise passée, explosa :

- Mais bordel, t'es qui toi ?

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Au départ, Natsu (et encore moins Ever et Elfman) ne devaient intervenir, je voulais que Zeref et Lucy soient les seuls persos. Mais ca ne collait pas trop et j'ai eu l'idée d'intégrer dans cette fic ma théorie perso sur le lien Natsu-Zeref (qui devait faire au départ l'objet d'une autre fic). Je trouve que c'est mieux, l'histoire va un peu gagner en profondeur (parce qu'il faut bien avouer que pour le moment il se passe pas grand chose XD). A partir de la semaine prochaine (ou de celle qui suit, on verra), l'histoire va complètement diverger de l'anime (enfin me direz-vous). Au programme : des retrouvailles, de l'émotion mais surtout des révélations ! Prochain chapitre : Révélations ! (non c'est pas fait exprès de prendre des titres à la « twilight » XD).<p>

PS : un revieuw, si vouas avez aimé, c'est toujours sympa


	4. Révélations

**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :**Fairy Tail

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Zeref/Lucy Heartfilia

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété du (génialissime) Hiro Mashima. Je ne touche aucun bénéfice en écrivant cette fiction (si ce n'est la reconnaissance de mes lecteurs).

**Notes :** Bonjour ! (*entre discrètement histoire d'éviter les tomates et se met à genoux*). Je suis désolée de poster après autant de temps mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis familiaux, sentimentaux et pour mes cours (avec mes travaux finis en dernières minutes) qui ont fait que ce chapitre n'a pas été écrit avant Pâques et que je viens, trois semaines après que ma bêta-lectrice l'ai relu, apporté les dernières modifications. Donc dans ce chapitre plus long que les précédent (9 pages contre 3 pour ceux d'avant^^), des révélations sur le lien Natsu-Zeref, leurs passés respectifs et la magie de Zeref. Ave, en prime, un peu de Elfman-Ever )

Un grand merci à Chaussange pour sa relecture, ses précieux avis et conseils qui m'ont permis d'améliorer ce chapitre !

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Natsu dévisagea l'étrange homme entièrement vêtu de noir qui le regardait en pleurant. Dire que cet homme était étrange revenait à affirmer qu'Erza était un véritable démon lors de ses combats ou que Kana aimait l'alcool… Soit énoncer une évidence. S'il n'y avait eu que les vêtements, passe encore, bien que l'homme, avec le châle blanc barrant son torse, aurait facilement pu passer pour un bonze. Mais il y avait cette aura maléfique qui l'entourait quelques temps auparavant et qui avait entièrement dévasté la clairière. Les arbres, dont les feuilles luisaient quelques secondes auparavant sous les chauds rayons d'un soleil estival, dressaient à présent leurs branches nues et tortueuses vers un ciel noir d'orage. L'herbe aux alentours était devenue d'un gris cendré et jonchée de cadavres d'animaux. Même le climat s'était modifié en l'espace d'une poignée de minutes. Alors qu'auparavant la température était caniculaire, ce qui avait obligé les fées à passer leur examen de mage de rang S en maillot de bain, il s'était considérablement refroidi. De rafraichissante, la brise était devenue plus forte et même glaciale. Quant à la température, elle avait chuté d'au moins quinze degrés. Même le mage de feu, pourtant capable de se réchauffer au moyen de sa magie, s'était mis à légèrementfrissoner.

_- Bordel, mais qui est ce type ! Et qu'est-ce-qu'il a à me dévisager comme s'il me connaissait depuis des dizaines d'années ! J'le connais pas ce gus-là moi ! Un mec pareil, je m'en souviendrais tout de même !_

Le dragon slayer de feu était passablement énervé. De un à cause des violentes bourrasques provoquées par l'inconnu, il avait lâché Happy qui le transportait vers le faite de l'arbre Tenrô et avait fait une chute d'au moins une cinquantaine de mètres dont il était sorti vivant in extremis et uniquement grâce au secours de sa magie –oui, même les pouvoir colossaux d'un Dragon Slayer lui permettent difficilement d'éviter de se rompre le coup en cas de chute trop vertigineuse. De deux, il avait manqué de mourir, pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes, de la magie que ce même olibrius ne semblait pas contrôler. Mais la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, c'est que le visage de ce cinglé, auparavant torturé par on ne sait trop quoi, s'était brusquement illuminé lorsqu'il avait aperçu Natsu., à croire qu'il venait de recevoir son cadeau de Noël avec cinq mois d'avance. Comment un type, qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, qu'il était absolument certain de n'avoir jamais vu, pouvait-il le connaitre et de plus être fou de joie de le voir au point que, s'il avait été un chien, Natsu était certain qu'il aurait frénétiquement remué sa queue.

Incapable de maîtriser sa colère, le dragon slayer explosa :

- Mais bordel, t'es qui toi ?

Zeref sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise. Natsu, son Natsu, l'homme pour lequel il aurait donné sa vie sans hésiter, qu'il avait protégé toutes ces années, ne le reconnaissait pas ? Brusquement, il comprit.

Le sort n'avait pas été annulé, Natsu n'était pas prêt. Ou alors, lui souffla insidieusement une petite voix en son for intérieure, ce n'était pas lui qui était amené à le délivrer. Le visage de Zeref, rayonnant de joie et d'espoir, redevint sombre et mélancolique en l'espace d'un fragment de seconde. Non, cela ne se pouvait pas… Il avait tant espéré et prié pendant toutes ces années pour que Natsu le délivre… Son visage devint encore plus dur, sa décision était prise. Il ne laisserait pas les choses en l'état et il cesserait définitivement d'être un assassin.

Prêt ou non, il dévoilerait la vérité à Natsu. Toute la vérité.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Zeref inspira lentement et, plantant résolument son regard dans celui de Natsu, se lança :

- Apparement, tu ne te souviens plus de moi. C'est donc que le sort continue de fonctionner parce que tu n'es pas prêt. Cependant, les choses ne peuvent plus rester comme elles l'étaient. C'est pourquoi je vais te révéler ton passé, Natsu Dragneel.

Le dragon slayer sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise. Comment ce type connaissait son nom ? Encore plus incroyable, comment pourrait-il lui révéler son passé alors que lui-même ne se souvenait de rien avant sa rencontre avec Igneel ? Il était assez sceptique. Mais bon, au pire ce serait des canulars et au mieux, il en saurait un peu plus et, avec un peu de chance, aurait enfin une piste sérieuse lui permettant de retrouver son père adoptif. C'est pourquoi, mettant ses doutes de côté, il décida d'entendre ce que l'inconnu avait à dire.

- Je t'écoute. Mais ne sois pas assuré que je vais te croire, le cadavre.

Les commissures des lèvres de Zeref se relevèrent et esquissèrent ce demi-sourire qui lui était si familier auparavant, quand il n'était pas encore devenu le monstre que tout le monde connaissait.

- Tu penses ne pas me connaitre n'est-ce-pas ? Pourtant, même si tu as oublié beaucoup de choses, tu connais mon nom. Un nom qui a marqué l'histoire de ce monde bien plus que celui de tous les autres mages.

Natsu était enflammé. Pour qui il se prenait ce cinglé ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas la modestie qui l'étouffait ! Le plus grand mage de toute l'histoire d'Earthland, rien que ça ! Ses poings parcourrus de petites flammèches commençaient furieusement à le démanger, comme toujours lorsqu'il était énervé et ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

Ignorant l'attitude belliqueuse du mage de feu, il poursuivit.

- Je suis Zeref, le plus grand mage noir qui ait jamais foulé cette terre, dit-il en s'inclinant ironiquement. Et, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, les yeux brillants d'appréhension, je suis ton frère.

La mâchoire de Natsu se décrocha littéralement et il regarda le mage noir avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Déjà, accepter que cet olibrius soit Zeref était difficile puisqu'il était censé avoir vécu il y a quatre siècles et que le jeune homme en face de lui paraissait à peine avoir dix-sept ans. Mais vu la puissance de sa magie, ca aurait pu passer. Et puis, Zeref était, dit-on, le seul mage à avoir maîtrisé la magie de la mort et la magie de ce dingue y ressemblait furieusement. Mais qu'il lui balance dans la foulée qu'il était son frère… L'idée semblait tellement invraisemblable au dragon slayer qu'il ne put s'empêcher… de se tordre de rire. Il fut gagné par un énorme et mooonumental fou rire. Sous les yeux ahuris de Zeref, d'Elfman et d'Evergreen, il tomba et commença à se tordre de rire dans l'herbe en se tenant les côtes.

_- Ca y est, il a disjoncté, son cerveau n'a pas tenu le choc se dit Evergreen. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait aussi longtemps…_

Après encore quelques minutes passées à se rouler dans l'herbe, Natsu parvint enfin à se ressaisir et à se relever en se tenant les côtes.

- Ca c'est la meilleure ! Moi, ton frère ? Et qui aurait vécu il y a quatre siècles ? Laisse-moi rire !

-Je crois que j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps à te regarder te vautrer dans l'herbe le coupa sarcastiquement Zeref.

Mais pour Ever, l'idée ne semblait si grotesque qu'elle n'y paraissait.

- Attend une minute Natsu murmura-t-elle.

Prenant Natsu par le bras, ce qui rendit Elfman jaloux –Natsu ne sût jamais à quel point il avait été prêt de se faire tuer par le frère de sa meilleure amie ce jour-là- elle l'amena à côté de Zeref et les dévisagea. C'est bien ce qu'il lui avait semblé…

- Natsu, je crois qu'il pourrait avoir raison. Ce n'est pas flagrant mais quand on vous regarde attentivement, on voit un petit air de famille. Moins marqué que pour les Strauss dit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à un Elfman qui rougit instantanément, mais bien présent. Vous avez le même visage sauf que tes yeux sont bridés et les siens non, la même bouche et plus ou moins la même corpulence. Mais là, c'est un peu moins flagrant vu que tu es beaucoup plus musclé que lui dit-elle en jetant un regard appréciateur aux abdos en béton de Natsu…

Le visage d'Elfman était devenu rouge, cette fois-ci de jalousie, et ce n'est que parce qu'il vit que Natsu n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention aux dernière paroles d'Ever qu'il se contrôla. Et puis, il avait bien envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur le passé si mystérieux du dragon slayer. Après tout, il pourrait bien attendre un peu avant de réduire en bouillie ce rival s'il devenait gênant…

- En plus, repris Ever, vous affichez exactement la même moue ironique lorsque quelqu'un ose remettre en doute vos paroles. En plus d'être semblables physiquement, il y a des similitudes dans vos attitudes et gestes. C'est difficile de les déterminer exactement, s'excusa-t-elle, après tout je ne connais Zeref que depuis cinq minutes…

- Autre chose, ajouta-t-elle, vos auras sont similaires. J'ai pu le constater lorsque Zeref a perdu le contrôle de sa magie et la tienne est visible lorsque tu t'énerves. Même si l'aura de Zeref est noire comme la nuit puisque sa magie repose sur la mort et la tienne rouge feu, on ressent la même impression de puissance mal contenue, de force brute ainsi que danger. Deux auras magiques semblables à ce point dit Ever, c'est rare et cela n'arrive généralement que parmi des personnes appartenant à une même famille. Même les Strauss, qui emploient pourtant tous les trois la même magie, ne se ressemblent pas autant que les votres.

- Qu'on se ressemble un peu, d'accord. A la limite, on pourrait être des cousins éloignés ou un truc du genre. Mais frères ? Impossible Ever ! J'ai à peine 17 ans ! dit-il en rigolant. Je t'aurais cru plus futée….

- Natsu, c'est impossible que tu ais 17 ans, dit une Evergreen exaspérée de voir cet idiot de mage de feu remettre en question ce qu'elle venait de dire et plus encore de la prendre pour une gourde écervelée –après tout, elle était, et de loin, bien plus maline que lui. Te souviens-tu de la bataille de Fairy Tail ? Celle où nous, les Raijinshus, avons combattu le reste de la guilde ?

Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à prononcer ces mots. Comme ses compagnons, elle avait maintenant honte d'avoir trahi la guilde pendant un moment et d'avoir fait du mal à ses compagnons. C'était pénible de rappeler cela à Natsu et encore plus à Elfman, pour qui elle commençait à éprouver une affection sincère…

- Fried avait posé des runes autours de la guilde pour empêcher le maître de sortir. Si vous vous souvenez des clauses du piège, il ne concernait que les personnes âgées de plus de 80 ans. Or en plus du vieux, Gajeel et toi n'arriviez pas à sortir. Après la bataille, nous n'en avions pas reparlé, nous étions complètement anéantis par le départ de Luxus et tu ne nous as pas posé de question à ce sujet. Peut être parce que tu as supposé que c'était parce qu'on avait rajouté une clause spéciale pour les dragons slayer ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas, la restriction concernait uniquement les octogénaires. Nous voulions juste empêcher Makarov de sortir et c'était la seule solution que nous avions trouvé pour être sûrs qu'il soit emprisonné dans la guilde. Génée, elle ajouta en baissant les yeux, peu fière de ce qu'elle avait un jour pensé :

- On se disait même que ce serait amusant de te voir détruire Magnolia pour pouvoir sauver ton amie Lucy et les autres. On attendait même ça avec impatience et on avait été déçu de voir que tu avais été emprisonné par les runes, dit-elle, embarrassée.

- Mais comment ce serait possible ? J'ai pas encore de barbe ou de cheveux blancs, contesta Natsu qui commençait à examiner sa chevelure rose à la recherche d'un éventuel cheveu blanc témoignant de son âge vénérable.

Même si sa physionomie et son attitude calme ne le montrait pas, Zeref commençait tout doucement à s'énerver. Il avait toujours été beaucoup plus patient que son frère – en même temps, il en fallait de la patience pour supporter toutes les idioties de celui-ci – mais ca commençait à en devenir trop, même pour lui. D'accord, l'intervention de cette Ever avait été bénéfique, Natsu commençait tout doucement à admettre la vérité, mais il en avait plus qu'assez d'être sans cesse interrompu et de ne pas pouvoir continuer son explication. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut de voir son andouille de petit frère et le grand gorille aux cheveux blancs dont il ignorait le nom passer la chevelure de Natsu au peigne fin afin de trouver des cheveux blancs.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque! Abruti, si tu m'écoutais tu saurais pourquoi tu parais avoir à peine 17 ans alors qu'en fait tu en a 413 ! A ce rythme-là, dans un an on est encore là, triple buse ! explosa-t-il.

Surpris, les trois fées le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds. Apparemment, il y avait plus qu'une vague ressemblance physique avec Natsu puisque, soigneusement dissimulé sous son air impavide, Zeref semblait également posséder un tempérament de feu.

_- Note, ne plus l'énerver se dit Elfman._

_- Même quand ils s'énervent ils se ressemblent pensa Ever. Ils ont la même moue déterminée, le même sourire et la même façon de plisser les yeux._

- Bien, dit-il soudainement redevenu calme, si vous arrêtez de m'interrompre, dit-il avec un regard menaçant à l'adresse du gorille et de son frère qui semblait encore sur le point de lâcher une ânerie monumentale, je vais pouvoir tout vous expliquer.

- Je suis né il y a environs 423 ans dans un petit village du nord de Fiore. En ce temps-là, le conseil de la magie avait beaucoup moins de pouvoirs et d'autorité que maintenant. Les mages noirs, dont mon père, étaient respectés et craints par tous. Dès mon plus jeune âge, mon géniteur pratiqua des expériences sur moi afin d'accroître sensiblement mon potentiel magique, pourtant déjà important lors de ma venue au monde. Bientôt, alors que je n'avais pas encore dix ans, je devins l'un des mages les plus forts du continent. Je maitrisais parfaitement les quatre magies élémentaires et leurs subtilités.

- Mais ce n'était pas assez pour mon père, qui voulait m'utiliser pour prendre le contrôle du royaume de Fiore. C'est pourquoi, afin que je puisse facilement anéantir ses ennemis, il entreprit de m'enseigner la plus puissante magie qui existait : celle de la mort. Son but était que je devienne un Shinigami, l'un des Seigneurs de la mort. C'est à cette époque que, sur son ordre, j'ai créé Lullaby et Deliora pour ravager les villes refusant de se soumettre à son autorité. Mon nom commençait à être craint et redouté sur l'ensemble du continent. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de tuer des milliers de gens…

- J'étais sur le point de partir quand j'appris que ma mère, que je n'avais plus vue depuis mes trois ans, était de nouveau enceinte. Notre père, dit-il en regardant tristement Natsu, était fou de joie. Imaginez : non pas un mais deux Shinigami sous ses ordres ! Avec ca, c'était la domination assurée de Fiore, voire celle du continent ou même du monde ! En plus, il avait détecté par je ne sais quelle méthode que le futur garçon aurait un potentiel magique équivalent au mien à ma naissance. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Je refusais qu'un bébé sur le point de naitre, qui plus est mon frère, ait plus tard autant de crimes sur la conscience que moi. C'est pourquoi j'ai reporté ma fuite et, quelques mois plus tard, tu es né.

- Si j'étais le portrait craché de mon –notre- géniteur, toi tu ressemblais trait pour trait à notre mère. Tu avais les mêmes cheveux roses et la même mine rieuse qu'elle, dit Zeref mélancoliquement. Malheureusement, l'accouchement s'étant mal passé, elle est décédée quelques heures plus tard. Plus rien ne me retenait désormais et c'est cette nuit-là que je suis passé à l'action.

- Tu as tué ton, pardon, notre père, devina Natsu.

- Oui. Il devenait beaucoup trop dangereux pour que je puisse me permettre de le laisser en vie. Même si je m'échappais, il aurait pu recommencer ses expériences sur d'autres enfants et les massacres se seraient poursuivis. Fiore n'aurait gagné qu'un répit de quelques années, voire une ou deux décennies. C'était la seule solution, dit Zeref, les larmes aux yeux. Cette nuit-là, je suis parti avec toi.

- Pendant plusieurs jours, nous avons errés sur les routes et je te maintenais en vie uniquement grâce à la magie. Je n'osais pas trop m'approcher des autres hommes, j'avais peur d'être reconnu et exécuté. Et puis, un jour, je suis tombé sur un avis de recherche me concernant. Et j'ai compris qu'on ne courrait absolument aucun danger. Mon père avait toujours tenu à me faire porter un masque et les rares personnes à avoir vu mon visage étaient mortes, la plupart d'entre elles dans d'atroces souffrances. Le dessin n'était donc pas très ressemblant. Ne connaissant aucun métier et ayant à tout prix besoin de joyaux pour te nourrir, j'ai fait la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais doué : j'ai intégré une guilde de magiciens crée quelques temps auparavant par une jeune fille de mon âge.

- Laquelle ?, souffla Ever, qui, perspicace, se doutait un peu de la réponse. Après tout, il n'était surement pas arrivé sur cette ile par hasard…

Zeref sourit et leva son médaillon pour leur montrer le symbole gravé dessus.

- Impossible ! rugit Elfman.

- Une aile dit Evergreen en souriant, heureuse d'avoir compris, une fois encore, avant ses deux compagnons.

- Mais alors, la guilde que tu as rejoint, c'est… balbutia Natsu, complètement estomaqué et incapable d'aller au bout de sa pensée.

- Fairy Tail, oui, dit Zeref en souriant. A l'époque, c'était encore une toute petite guilde d'à peine une dizaine de mages, tous âgés de moins de 25 ans. C'était donc l'endroit idéal pour nous cacher. Je me suis fait passer pour un mage de feu, la magie que je préférais et maitrisait le mieux. Pendant quelques années, tout marcha pour le mieux. Tu grandissais vite et, pour payer notre loyer, j'allais de temps en temps faire une mission en te laissant aux bons soins des autres mages. Jamais trop loin, pour pouvoir revenir rapidement en cas de soucis, ce qui arrivait fréquemment, dit-il avec un petit rire.

Evergreen et Elfman sourirent. C'était de notoriété publique à Fairy Tail que, dès son plus jeune âge, Natsu avait détruit les meubles et le bâtiment de la guilde bien plus souvent que tous les autres mages réunis.

Le visage de Zeref s'assombrit et redevint mélancolique lorsqu'il poursuivit son récit.

- Cependant, c'était trop beau pour durer. Pendant cinq ans, j'avais refusé d'utiliser la magie de la mort. Tout ce temps, elle s'est tenue tranquille, guettant patiemment son heure. Mais, lors d'une de mes missions, tout dérapa et cette période, la plus heureuse de mon existence, pris brutalement fin.

- La magie de la mort, vous le savez surement, expliqua Zeref, est l'une des plus puissantes, si ce n'est la plus forte, magies qui existent, raison pour laquelle le Conseil de la magie a cherché à rendre son existence secrète. Ce que tout le monde ignore, c'est que c'est cette puissance qui la rend difficilement contrôlable et qu'elle semble avoir une volonté propre. C'est pour cette raison que beaucoup de gens sont morts en essayant de l'apprendre. Le mage perd d'autant plus le contrôle de sa magie s'il s'est abstenu de l'utiliser pendant longtemps. Pour s'alimenter, elle nécessite que le mage ôte la vie à d'autres humains. Faute de victimes, elle draine les forces du Shinigami et au bout d'un moment, celui-ci est suffisamment affaibli pour que la magie de la mort puisse prendre le contrôle de son corps.

- E c'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi lors de cette quête, devina Natsu.

- Oui. J'étais parti en mission avec quatre autres membres de la guilde à Crocus. La mission était en théorie simple : arrêter un gang de délinquants qui saccageaient les commerces de la ville. Cependant, sept d'entre eux étaient des mages, très doués de surcroit. Ayant eu vent de notre présence, ils nous attirèrent dans un piège. S'engagea alors une bataille magique entre eux nous cinq. Rapidement, mes quatre compagnons sont tombés. Il ne restait plus que moi face à eux. Nous étions en plein cœur de la ville, les gens hurlaient devant les explosions que nous produisions. Malgré mon pouvoir, ayant l'avantage du nombre, ils prenaient peu à peu le dessus et j'étais en assez mauvaise posture. Je crus ma fin venue lorsqu'ils unirent leurs magies. En un sens, j'espérais même ma mort, cette délivrance qui me libérerait du poids de tous les péchés que j'avais commis durant mon bref passage sur terre. Mais telle n'était pas les intentions de ma magie. Elle prit totalement le contrôle de mon corps pour la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière, de ma vie. Totalement impuissant, je vis les mages ennemis mourir sous les sorts que je leur portais.

- Ca ne s'arrêta pas là, avança Ever, sensible sous son air impassible à la détresse du mage. Davantage de sang a coulé ce soir-là…

- Oui... Elle me fit massacrer l'ensemble de la population de la ville, hommes, femmes et enfants sans distinction. Je ne repris le contrôle de moi-même que bien plus tard. Les bâtiments étaient en train de brûler et la fumée dense des incendies obscurcissait le ciel nocturne, m'empêchant de voir la lueur rassurante des étoiles. Je me rappelle être tombé à genoux et avoir commencé à pleurer. Suis-je resté comme ça, une heure, un jour ou plus ? Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, tout reste flou dans ma mémoire.

- C'est dans cet état que Mavis m'a trouvé. Elle m'a dit que le conseil des mages avait découvert la vérité à mon sujet et était à ma poursuite. Ils étaient déterminés et ne rêvaient que d'une chose : m'éradiquer définitivement de la surface de cette terre. Elle m'a dit que la seule solution était de me cacher sur l'île Tenro puisque, étant membre de Fairy Tail, elle me protégerait. De plus, étant donné que l'île est une terre sainte, la magie de la mort, étant par son essence négative, aurait plus de mal à exercer son emprise sur moi. Et, l'endroit étant désert, je ne serais plus jamais capable faire de mal à personne si jamais j'en perdais à nouveau le contrôle, ajouta-t-il, des sanglots faisant vibrer sa voix.

Natsu regardait maintenant son frère d'un œil neuf. Les souvenirs commençaient à lui revenir tout doucement. Petit à petit, il redécouvrait plusieurs visions éparses de son passé, comme cette fois où Zeref l'avait emmené à la mer et où il était tombé malade après avoir mangé 17 boules de glace l'une après l'autre. Ou encore le jour où, en s'entrainant avec son frère, il avait manqué de pulvériser complètement la guilde- ce qui tout compte fait n'était pas si exceptionnel que ça. Il y avait un point commun dans tous ses souvenirs, c'était le visage de son frère qui s'illuminait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait alors que, d'ordinaire, il était toujours si triste et si grave, comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules – ce qui n'était pas si loin de la réalité en définitive.

Le dragon slayer était complètement hébété. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ou s'en soucie, les larmes avaient commencé à rouler en grosses perles scintillantes le long de ses joues. Larmes de joie à l'idée de retrouver un frère si longtemps disparu mais aussi larmes de peine en imaginant l'enfer qu'il avait du vivre jour après jour, année après année, sans aucun espoir de salut.

- Je me souviens maintenant…

- Attendez une minute cria Ever, on ne s'emballe pas ! La petite histoire tragique bien émouvante, passe encore, elle est assez plausible d'après ce que je connais de vos passés respectifs, c'est-à-dire relativement peu de choses en fait. Mais comment se fait-il que Natsu se rappelle que maintenant ce qu'il a vécu il y a quatre siècles ?

- C'est tout à fait normal.

Le ton du mage noire était redevenu impavide. Toute trace d'émotion avait disparu de son visage.

- L'une des mages de la guilde était spécialisée dans la manipulation de la mémoire. Elle était capable d'effacer ou de modifier de modifier à volonté les souvenirs de ceux qu'elle croisait. Elle a gommé de ton esprit tous tes souvenirs.

- Ca n'explique toujours rien dit Elfman.

Les yeux de Zeref rougeoyèrent. Il commençait réellement à en avoir assez d'être interrompu sans cesse par ces deux-là. Natsu, passe encore, il fallait quand même du temps à quelqu'un pour digérer et accepté quatre siècles de souvenirs oubliés. Mais les autres étaient étrangers à l'affaire et devraient arrêter de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas.

- Si tu me laissais finir tu comprendrais peut être, bien que ca semble trop compliqué pour toi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire sardonique.

- Elfman, arrête d'agir comme un idiot! Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ! Tu as vu ce dont il est capable dit Ever alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher le colosse d'aller refaire le portrait de ce minus arrogant. Imagine un peu ce dont il est capable en étant énervé. Là, ce n'est plus quelques animaux ou quelques arbres mais l'ile entière qu'il pulvériserait !

- L'une des failles de ce type de magie, reprit Zeref comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, est que si la « victime », en l'occurrence Natsu, s'aperçoit que son passé a été modifié ou que celui-ci lui est révélé, le sort est rompu.

- Et Igneel dans tout ça ? Entre le moment où tu m'as laissé et celui où je l'ai rencontré, il y a toujours un trou noir dans mes souvenirs.

- La seule solution que nous ayons trouvée avec Mavis pour te mettre à l'abri était de te cacher là où personne n'aurait pensé aller te chercher. Tu étais autant en danger que moi, sinon plus en raison de ton jeune âge. Tu étais trop jeune pour utiliser la magie, il fallait donc te confier à quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour te protéger et t'apprendre un type magie qui puisse te permettre de te défendre par toi-même une fois plus âgé. J'ai un jour rendu un immense service à Igneel - non, ne me demande pas lequel, je lui ai promis de ne jamais en parler- et il cherchait depuis pas mal de temps un moyen de rembourser la dette contractée à mon égard. C'est pour ça que je t'ai confié à lui.

- Etant un dragon, il était assez fort pour te défendre et il pouvait t'apprendre la magie des dragons slayer, l'une des plus puissantes ayant jamais existé. Et des conflits faisant sans cesse rage entre dragons et humains à cette époque, il était inenvisageable de penser qu'un dragon te protégerait. Particulièrement astucieux dit Ever en souriant.

Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour. Elle était plutôt maligne, l'intuition féminine sans doute. Il se demandait seulement comment elle avait pu s'amouracher d'un type comme le gorille à côté d'elle…

_- Bah, l'amour a toujours rendu idiot et aveugle songea-t-il._

- Exactement. Mais maintenant que tu sais tout, tu vas enfin pouvoir me sauver…

Sa voix était devenue tremblotante et, sous le coup de l'émotion, son cœur battait la chamade. Après tant d'années de doutes et d'espérances, l'heure de sa délivrance était enfin venue… Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était fou comme, en à peine un quart d'heure, il avait éprouvé plus d'émotions qu'aux cours des quatre siècles écoulés…

- Tue-moi, ajouta froidement Zeref. La magie d'un dragon slayer est la seule capable de me tuer. Toutes les autres sont trop faibles pour le faire, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. S'il te plait… Natsu…

Sous les regards ahuris des trois mages, Zeref était tombé à genoux. Il se tenait la tête prostrée contre le sol, les bras serrés le long de son corps, attendant le coup qui lui serait fatal. Mais rien ne se passait… Hormis le bruit du vent soufflant en rafales, la clairière était totalement silencieuse. Après plus sieurs dizaines de secondes, le mage noir releva la tête. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il attendait ce bougre d'imbécile ? Pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il lui demandait !

Le dragon slayer le regardait avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Était-ce de la pitié, de la haine pour ce qu'il était, de la honte devant sa faiblesse ? Il planta ses yeux noirs suppliants dans les iris couleur d'argent de son frère :

- Natsu… s'il te plait… c'est tout ce que je veux…

- Non.

Les yeux du dragon slayer rougeoyèrent de fureur. Ses traits étaient tendus et la détermination se lisait sur son visage.

- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ! Toi, plus que tout autre, devrais me comprendre ! Te tuer me déchirerait, tout comme cela t'as brisé quand tu étais forcé de le faire. Et c'est franchement lâche… dit-il, son dégout clairement perceptible dans sa voix. Tu dis que tu accordes plus de valeurs à la vie que n'importe qui et que c'est pour cette raison que tu dois mourir. Foutaises, c'est de la peur tout simplement ! Si tu aimais vraiment la vie, tu chérirais toute forme de vie, y compris la tienne ! Mais tout ce que tu cherches, c'est un prétexte pour échapper à tes actes, quitte à mourir ! Tu préfères tout nier plutôt que de regarder en face tout ce que tu as fait ! Ce n'est même pas de la lâcheté… c'est en dessous de ça, dit-il avec un sourire consterné et méprisant. Ce n'est pas en te tuant que tu obtiendras une rédemption pour tes actes ou que tu rachèteras ta conduite passée, Zeref… ça tu devras y arriver tout seul. Adieu, ravi de t'avoir connu…

Le dragon slayer lui adressa un vague signe de la main puis tourna les talons, bientôt imité par les deux fées complètement abasourdies par la scène qui s'était jouée devant leurs yeux –depuis quand Natsu était-il capable de dire des choses aussi sensées ? Rapidement, ils regagnèrent le couvert des arbres et disparurent bientôt de sa vue. Zeref était incapable de réagir, il se sentait comme vidé de l'intérieur. Il resta longtemps prostré contre le sol et ne fut tiré de sa torpeur des heures plus tard que par des bruits d'explosions et… des cris ? Impossible… Mavis avait dit que ce serait une lutte amicale, qu'il n'y aurait pas de blessés et encore moins des morts. Et pourtant, c'était bien des hurlements qu'il entendait au loin. Quelque chose avait dû mal tourner… Saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, il se mit à courir dans la direction que son frère avait prise quelques heures plus tôt…

La suite au prochain épisode qui normalement s'intitulera Rédemption. Dans celui-ci enfin la rencontre Lucy-Zeref (d'accord il était temps). Au départ la fic était censée seulement raconter leur rencontre mais j'ai de plus en vie de développer leur mise en couple et tout ce qui en découle. Soit j'allongerai encore cette histoire, suite je ferai une suite, je verrai en temps voulu. Avec les examens qui approchent (premier fin du mois, le temps passe vite…), la suite ne sera pas publiée avant au moins début juillet, désolée :s

A la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ca fait toujours plaisir


End file.
